Cut from the Same Cloth
by SAGEDD96
Summary: District 12 had two victors. Few years after Haymitch's win, he mentors a woman he never thought in his life would be the one who break through his walls. Fourteen years they been having this dance and something changes over the 74th hunger games. OC-Story
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Valentine Hart.

Ironic, huh?

A young beautiful woman who bears hatred for the Capitol with a name of Love. Valentine Hart.

Her father killed because of black lungs from the coal mining. Mother went suicide because of the loss only leaving her and her little brother, Kit. She lived with her estranged drunken Aunt who did little to help take care of them.

So she did the only thing she could do with being a young lovely woman.

And that leaves her hopeless.

Valentine was eighteen when she was in the Hunger Games. The 60th Hunger Games to be exact. Valentine doesn't even remember the male tribute but she sure did recall her mentor.

Haymitch Abernathy.

It only took all of ten minutes and Valentine knew she was going to die in the these games. She thought she had a chance knowing how lucky Haymitch was when he won out of pure luck. Valentine could be lethal. She may look harmless and angelic but she would stab anyone if that meant living. She couldn't leavfe her little brother alone with her drunken Aunt.

And that's who Haymtich reminds her of. And she was disgusted by it.

"You are kind of a looker, I'll admit," he said over breakfast on the train. Effie rolls her eyes at the comment. Valentine hears it all before even worse things. She barely faltered over it. She just sipped on orange juice and listened to Effie.

**Few hours later…**

Valentine hears the whistle from yours truly and she whips her body around to face her mentor.

"How old are you?" he asked randomly. Val scoffs at him. He should know.

"Eighteen," she said with gritted teeth.

"Legal," he mutters as he circles around her. His blue eyes wandering over her body. Her stylists actually did a good job for the District 12 for the first time. She was wearing a black sleek cat-suit with combat boots. Her naturally unruly curly hair now tamed with dyed ends dipped fire red. Her eyes with dark eyeliner and Smokey eye shadow and red lipstick on her full lips.

"Do you have advice for me now?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. He smirked at how pissed off she appeared.

"For now, smile and look pretty. You already have the second one down," he said before walking to her partner.

Her honey colored eyes darted across the training center. The other tributes glancing at her wanting to know what her asset was. The Careers cocky as hell knowing she is in the poorest district is not holding any advantages. But little do they know that she is pretty descent at the bow, hand to hand combat (her father taught her to defend herself) and how to live on little. She's quick on her feet and pretty flexible.

She is not as flimsy as they think.

**The Last Night**

There was no festering feelings over the two weeks. No sexual tension. Haymitch obviously knew that Valentine was attractive. She's young. Ten years younger than him. She's sassy but clever.

But that didn't mean that he was not shocked when he saw her alone in the kitchen sipping on hard liquor. Vodka. He chuckled at himself at the sight.

"You are not at the drinking age, Hart," he said making her jump. She rolls those pretty eyes of her and continued sipping on her liquor. Haymitch's blue eyes wandering down her slender body. She wore a satin black camisole and matching shorts. Her curly dark hair tied into a messy bun. "But I'll let it pass since your death is in short time."

That earned him an earnest charismatic cackle. He couldn't help but laugh along with her. He took the drink from her hand and took the rest down his throat.

"I have to congratulate you. Never expected you to achieve a ten out of twelve out of everyone. What did you do?"

"I _am _pretty good at dodging blows every now and then," she said. Her sharp eyes looked up at his. She bit her bottom lip and a blush went over her full cheeks. "Any final words?"

"Yeah," he takes the stool next to her. "tell me about your family."

"A little brother. That's all," she half-lied. She deosn't really count her Aunt as family.

Haymitch paused at that. He would of imagined a protective father for such a classic beauty. "There is no winning. There is surviing and sometimes…it's not worth it."

Valentine furrowed her eyebrows. Valentine is not for one sappy sob stories and she knows for sure that Haymitch isn't either. But this was her last night. She might die as soon as the games start. She doesn't do well under duress. She took a breath and stood up. Her hand went on to his shoulder as the other one went to his hand with the drink in it.

"Tell me more," she whispered. He gave her a hard look not knowing how to take these actions.

Haymitch gulped and nodded. He turned his body around facing her seeing how far this game could go. "President Snow killed my family and someone I loved just because I 'humiliated' the capitol," he chuckled darkly. "And now ten years later, I drink my sorrows away."

"What a nice story to tell the night before I meet my doom," she tried to break the ice.

"Do you want me to tell you anther bedtime story," he asked. This time he stood up. He then noticed how vulnerable she looked for the first time. She just about a foot shorter than him with full lips and round cheeks. She had a slender yet curvaceous body. Her hand that was on his shoulder went to his chest over his beating heart. "Do you know what your are doing, Hart?" he whispers.

She cocks an eyebrow and says, "I know very well, Abernathy," and leans in and presses her lips against his.

_This was no moment of weakness. Haymitch was sure as hell not ashamed of sleeping with a young and willing woman. She sure as hell not complaining as she withered under him moaning his name. Her blunt nails managing to scratch his back as her legs wrapped around his waist. He usually doesn't kiss his bed partners but he couldn't help but plant one on her sweet lips that tasted like his favorite poison, Vodka. _

_It was a pity that she'll die tomorrow. _

As he watched the games, Haymitch couldn't help but feel pride for Valentine. She gotten sent plenty from sponsors but he knew she could do without. She lived off much less. And when fear stricken over her, that's when her best shown. She worked better when she was scared. She managed to kill three careers. One female by pushing her into the below zero lake (their arena was the tundra. Cold as hell). Two males luckily by cutting the throats of them with a thin blade they didn't see coming. They was too cocky and look where that go them. Valentine has been doing more killing then he ever done.

And the final moment when she was left with District 4's male who tried to kill her in the freezing water. She managed she drag him with her. The camera couldn't make its way to the water leaving the audience at the edge of their seat on who would make it to land alive.

It felt like minutes but it was only thirty seconds to Haymitch as he waited. And then Valentine crawls out. Breathing short breaths with bloody water on her already turning into frost. Her lips chapped turning blue and she was on the brink of hypothermia.

The cannon fired off.

The second winner of District 12.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine was barely thawed out from the cold when she was forced to attend the Capitol's grand party for her winning. More like surviving, what Haymitch warned her? She didn't feel like a winner. And here she was dressed as a trophy like she didn't almost die yesterday. She was still shivering with goose bumps and lips blue underneath the deep red lipstick. The deep cut above her chest was barely healed even from medical attention. Valentine could care less. She wore it like a medal proudly.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she couldn't help but give a genuine smiles as she turned to her mentor. Haymitch didn't try to hide his wandering eyes. She was wearing a sequined red dress that wrapped around her body snug tight. Her make-up was to a minimal besides the red lipstick. She only had on mascara and glittered black eyeliner. Her dark curly hair highlighted with honey brown and tamed.

"Good to see a familiar face," she said with a sigh. Haymitch tried not to get pissed at the sleazy eyes of the citizens on her. She decided to ignore it.

"I see that you wearing your scars proudly," his callous hand went to the beginning of the scar that started at her collarbone. He couldn't help but smile when he notice her skin flush. "You're freezing."

"Hasn't been full twenty-fours since I killed someone in freezing water. I haven't warmed up yet," she started rubbing her arms warm.

"I volunteer to be your human blanket," a random guy said looking at her with a creepy grin.

Valentine instantly turned cold like when Haymitch first met her. Her eyes narrowed her lips formed into a sneer. "Hell, no." she turned back to Haymitch shaking her head. "Are these people that bold or was I raised as a prude?"

"I know for damn sure that you are not raised a prude," he said. His demeanor softening for a bit before hardening. He knew what was to come to Valentine. Valentine became quite popular in the Capitol pretty easily. She was exotic. A rare beauty from the slums. She was gorgeous without all the makeup and costumes that the Capitol's people would wear.

Valentine is not free. She 'won' her way to their hearts…into Snow's hands.

He felt horrible for not warning her. He never thought she would win anyways. But there she was. Alive as ever with horny guy's eyes looking at her. She with a few of upper classes' daughters. She looked completely bored out of her mind. She had on one of the popular outfits of the Capitol's young females. Her curly hair now straightened and she was wearing bright glittered makeup. Valentine had on a cropped pink sequined tank and bright green shorts and wedge heels.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. She didn't look much happy to see him after a whole year. He avoided her like the plague as he only stayed in his condo all the time. And he finally appeared in front of her as he was on his way to the liquor store.

"Low on alcohol," he explains.

"Who is this, Val?" one of the girls asked. She hooked her arms into hers and watched Haymitch intently.

"My mentor," she said.

"_Right," _another girl comes over. They all seemed young. A few years younger. "He's older, Val. You like older men? I have seen you've been dating them. Is this one of yours? You heartbreaker," the girl nudges her.

Haymitch didn't like what she was saying. The young girl who was maybe fourteen was naïve. She didn't know the full story. She was another case of the elite buying the 'company' of the Victors.

"It was nice running into you, Haymitch. I'll see you at the next reaping," and she turns with her buyers gossiping.

He decided to buy her company. But not the way other men have.

"So you bought me?" she smirks at him but her eyes showing no amusement. She pulls out her chair and sits.

"I ordered us some wine," Haymitch said. "I felt this was the only way to have your company. Now…how have you been?"

"Oh, no different than back at home. Just fatter, less clothes, and I don't see my little brother at all," she said. "You could have called me. You wouldn't have to pay so much to see an…ole' friend."

"I thought I was more than an ole' friend." He joked. "Who was those girls you were with earlier?"

"Just some girls who bought me for my company. They wanted to parade me around their friends to show off. I think I am too cynical for them since I haven't heard from them in a month," she explained. "I think I rather have that then glittery old men. But they do beat the one's back home."

Haymitch almost choke don his drink at her last statement. She was speaking normally toned not caring who heard her.

"How did you think I paid for me and my brother's food, Haymitch," she raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

_Maybe it was the drinks. Haymitch thought it was but Valentine knew better. She was barely drunk. Only had half a glass and full off of only a salad and cake. Instead of going to her place, they went to his. It was messy and smelled of booze but she didn't mind. She easily let herself fell into bed with Haymitch. He was far more…familiar. More seduction and lust. She felt more at ease._

_At home. _

"So what is our dear President holding hostage over you?" he asked. The morning sun already peeking through his curtains. His hand tracing circles over her bare back. She had her head rested on his forearm.

"My ten year old brother. Who has two more years…" she said. "He's my only family and I won't let him die because of something as selfish as me…'not giving it up'." She admits. Her voice forlorn. "Now I am gonna worry about him getting picked." She lifted her head to rest on his chest to stare into those familiar blue eyes of his.

"Don't worry about that right now," he whispers to her as he pets her bed hair.

Valentine nods and lays her head back down.


End file.
